Eveything Has Changed
by adrianawillstealurcookies
Summary: Veronica Salvatore is just your regular vampire just graduated high school with her friends just defeated Silas but when Veronica and Stefan go to the river to dump him in the river, Silas sends her to a different dimension and locks Stefan in a safe, she has to do everything in her power to go back. Then she meets him, Stiles and she doesn't know if she'll every want to go back.
1. Chapter 1

_When I was younger, I asked my father_  
_"Why are we so human?"_  
_Now that I'm older_  
_I think I figured it out_  
_We're just doing what we can_

_Oh ooh oh oh . . ._

_Because I won't_  
_I won't let you down_  
_I won't let you_  
_I won't let you down, oh now_  
_I won't, I won't let you down_  
_I won't let you, I won't let you, I won't, I won't let you down_

_When I was younger, I told my mother_  
_"I say, one day I'm gonna make you proud"_

_- When I was Younger by Liz Lawrence _

* * *

I stood by Lexi watching as my brother Stefan put the now stoned Silas in the back of Elena's Ford Escape. I bite my lip as I look at his sad face when Elena told Damon she is in love with him and I'm happy for him, he finally got the girl but Stefan he didn't.

"Come on"Stefan tells us as he closes the back door.

I get in the back seat as Lexi makes her way in the passanger seat. Lexi and I were naming places that Stefan and I should go to, its times like this where its just the three of us having fun.

"New York"I ask as I lay my head on Stefan's chair

"Too close"Stefan replies

"OH! Vegas"Lexi smirks dragging out the 's'

"To touristy"Stefan looks at her

"Look I know you think I'm joking but you are both ARE leaving, you guys just graduated for the millionth time."Lexi points out as she grips the top handle of the car "Its time to start living Your. Life."

Stefan sighs "What if Elena was ...The one"

I lightly rub and softly answer "She was"

Stefan turns slightly to look at me briefly acknowledging my answer but looks back running his hand through his hair.

"Ronnie's right" Lexi says as Stefan turns to look at her " She was and she will always be an epic love, but contrary to popular belief there are multiple ONES especially for a vampire"Lexi adds looking into Stefan's eyes "The only way to find another is to let go and move on"

It gets silent for a moment as I stare at the road ahead of us.

"I've never been to Portland"Stefan mutters

I hum and look at Lexi expecting a response but she's gone.

"See you Lexi"I hear Stefan murmur

I feel my eyes water up and I sigh heavily "Its just us now"

Stefan places his hand on my mine that was on his shoulder and lets out a deep sigh "Yeah, its just us now"

I bow my head as the tears fall. I wipe them quickly, its hard leaving Mystic Falls but Stefan needs me and I need to be there for him. Lexi's right there are multiple people that I will fall in love with and that I should let Jeremy go, he loves bonnie and there is nothing I could do, especially since he is dead but I know that when the veil lifted he went to see Bonnie not just Elena.

We stopped at the river, so we can put Silas' body in the safe and dump it into the river. I admired the way the moon glistened and shined, the way it hit the water perfectly and beautifully. It made everything seem peaceful.

Stefan takes the body bag and drops it on the floor. I hear things clatter in there and I turn to look at Stefan. He gives my a look before crouching down and zipping up the bag. There was broken dried clay in there and Stefan looks through it when he abruptly stopped when a voice calls out making my blood run cold.

"Don't bother ,I'm not in there" The voice of Elena says

"Silas" I whisper as I look at the evil wannabe Elena impersonator

Stefan gets up in a protective stance in front of me "You were stone. I saw, I was there"

"That's the funny thing about spells. They're bound by nature and nature demands a balance so every spell has a loop hole"Siles/Elena says making his way towards us"The spell that turned me to stone was bound by a witch, a living witch" Silas smirks "So when that witch died, the spell broke"

"Bonnie" Stefan says shaking his head

"Bonnies' not dead, she can't be" I say, this can't be happening. Once everything is fine and dandy something always gets in the way.

"And here is when the mystery of me comes full circle"Silas/Elena says "I created the immortality spell 2 thousand years ago, I can not die. So, nature needed to find a balance, they created a version of me that could die A shadow self, a doppleganger"

"So is this finally your real face"Stefan says

I step beside as I examine Silas"You're another one of them?"

"Not exactly"Silas/Elena says

I gasp looking at the now changed Silas who looks like Stefan.

"Hello my shadow self"Silas says walking to us

"Veronica RUN"Stefan hisses backing me behind him.

"I don't think so"Silas says slamming me against the SUV. Stefan lunges but Silas saw it coming as he plunges a stake through his stomache."Do you know how it feels like to strave for 2 thousand years?"

I squirm against his hold on my neck, he was to strong for me to get out. Silas takes out the wooden weapon as Stefan falls forward

"Stefan"I cry out as Silas grips my hair dragging me, making me watch as he puts Stefan's body in the safe. I felt hopeless and scared"No, Please let him go, PLEASE!"

"I don't think so"Silas says as he locks it dumping it into the river.

"STEFAN" I scream out

"Now what to do with you"Silas smirks lightly tracing my face with his fingers. I jerk my head back as he held me in a tight grip.

I feel my head bash into something as I lose consciousness. I can hear the screams from Stefan but are muffled by the water, him calling my name before the last thing I ever see was the full moon hanging above.

* * *

I groaned and rubbed my face lightly, opening my eyes as the smell of anesthetics burned through my nose.

I looked the room I was in, it was white and there was a window beside me with the blinds down. I felt an odd sensation in my hand and looked down and saw a needle in it.

"Hello, Hon How are you feeling?"A nurse says

I look at her name tag and it said Melissa on it.

"Where am I"I ask

"In the hospital"She replies putting a needle in my medicine bag.

I looked her in eyes to see if I could compel her "Where exactly am I"

I can see her eyes dilate and in a monotone voice "Beacon Hills, California"

I sigh happily "You will bring me a blood bag and will forgot about it and this conversation"

"I will bring you a blood bag and forgot about it and this conversastion" Nurse Melissa said

I smiled "Good now get to it"

She nods swiftly and leaves. I take the needle out and watch as it closes. I roam around the room looking for my source of clothing and sure enough it was in a plastic bag in a chair. I take it out and my clothes that I wore the pervious night were in there. I slipped on my black skinny jeans and my deep purple tank top, tucking it in and slipped on my suede black leather jacket. My hair was down and in its natural curls. I put on my black ankle booties and my daylight ring that was in the bag as well. Melissa came back with a blood bag and I drank that down fast.

"You are going to release me from here and forget you ever met me"I compel her

She nods and I follow her, and a few mintues later I was released from the hospital. I walked around this small town yet it was bigger than Mystic Falls. I stumbled in the library and made my way towards the computer.

I typed for plane tickets to go to Mystic Falls, and tell Damon what happened to Stefan. There was nothing for Mystic Falls.

I sigh this was going to take forever, so I went on Google and searched up Mystic Falls so I can know what other towns are around.

No Search results found

"Huh"I scoff "That's weird"

I search it up again and the same thing showed up. It was like it never existed. I go up to the librarian and asked her where the nearest phone was and she let me use the library's phone.

I called Damon's phone but it was no in service and then I called Caroline but it was a car service number and bonnie, I called everyone but it was like they were never here, I leave the library fast, when I see Stefan in front of me.

I jump and hold a hand to my heart "Oh Thank god,Stefan whats going on? Why wasn't anyone responding to my calls"

"Im not Stefan" He smirks

"Silas"I look at him cautiously "What do you want? What did you do?""

"Me? Nothing just the usual sending of someone to a different dimension, nothing much"Silas shrugs

"The others will find out and will come for me"I say stepping back a bit as he steps towards me

"Yeah but until then Good bye"Silas says

"No wait"I say as he disappears. I sag my shoulders and bite my lip to stop it from quivering.

'Come Ronnie you're a Salvatore, nonetheless a vampire too. You can do this, just... just turn it off'I thought to myself and smirked turning off my humanity, might as well have fun and I can't do that when I'll have remorse to the people I hurt.

I look for an apartment, seeing as I'm going to be here for quite sometime.

I compel the manager to let me stay here for free and go to the mall to do some shopping.

I went inside Macy's and pulled out a cute light blue skirt "Hmm"

"Cute, you should wear that with this" A girl next to me says handing me a tight white lace quarter inch top

"Thanks" I say grabbing it eyeing the girl next to me. A pretty red-head

"The names Lydia Martin"She says holding her hand out

"Veronica Salvatore"I reply shaking it

"You're new here aren't you? I've never seen you before, where'd you move from"Lydia says moving across me looking through the racks

"Beverly Hills"I lie

"Hmm, anyways will you be going to Beacon Hills High School? You must be Sophomore like me this year right?" Lydia says pulling out a shirt.

I give her a smug look "Yes, I am"

"Great, I'll see you then and give you the pointers"Lydia says strutting away

"Huh this is going to be fun" I say and continue shopping, having a lot of clothes and compeling the cashier to give them to me for free.

* * *

**For those who stumbled into this story and acutally read all of this then I hope you enjoyed it and to not worry that this isn't making much sense but it will because Veronica will be having flashbacks so you'll understand her and her past more. And this story of course takes place of the season 4 finale of the Vampire Diaries and the beginning of Season 1 Teen Wolf.**

**Anyways think of Veronica looking like Lily Collins since she looks at bit like Paul Wesley hair color wise.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Teen Wolf or Vampire Diaries **


	2. Chapter 2

_The moon is the only friend I have outside  
One more drink and I'll be healed  
I told you the words and then knew it was a lie  
I wish I could offer an appeal_

_You're wrong_  
_I don't belong_  
_You're wrong_  
_I don't belong to you_

_What I'd give for that first night when you were mine_  
_Tried with all that I have to keep you alive_

_I wasn't taught this way_  
_With a thousand things to say_  
_I was born with a broken heart_  
_What I'd give for that first night when you were mine_  
_Thought you were mine_

_- Belong by Cary Brothers _

* * *

_I walked along side the rode next to Jeremy walking to his house, just talking and laughing._

_"No way" Jeremy chuckles_

_"Yeah, I'm serious. I punched him in the face and said 'did paper protect you from that' and just come on everyone knows that rock should beat paper" I laugh_

_"You take your games seriously" Jeremy says smiling at me_

_"Well of course if I didn't I wouldn't be able to beat you in Call of Duty" I shoving him lightly smiling back_

_"That was one time" Jeremy whined_

_"Yeah today" I giggle_

_We walked onto the porch steps and he opened the door for me_

_"What a gentlemen" I say mockingly in my perfect british accent_

_"Always am" Jeremy mocks back in a southern accent.. it was bad_

_I burst out laughing "What the fuck was that!?"_

_"Don't mock me woman" Jeremy says trying his hardest not to laugh but does anyways_

_I sigh ,slightly giggling, wiping a tear "Ok ok ok. What now?"_

_"Up to my room and pick out a game, loser has to buy pizza" Jeremy says walking up the stairs me following _

_We entered his room and a bit of a commotion from the room next to us._

_"Stay here and pick out a game, I'll be back" Jeremy says pointing to his wall that was filled with x-box games._

_"DAMON NO!" I hear Elena yell_

_I roll my eyes and sigh 'god damn it, its always Damon'_

_I walk out the room in time to see Damon snap Jeremy's neck, killing him._

_"No!" I yell out as I ran to him as he falls catching him "Jeremy, Jeremy, JEREMY"_

_Tears start to well up in my eyes as Elena places him on her lap. _

"Jeremy'' I gasp out sitting up holding my hand to my chest as I let out deep breaths. I look beside me and watched as the clock turns to 6 am

I sit at the edge of the bed running my fingers through my hair as I look down on the wooden floor of my apartment that I compelled the manager to give to me. I get out and take a shower, I wrap a towel around my hair and put on a black mini high waisted skater skirt with white chiffon long sleeve tucked in that had studs in the collar. I slip on some black tights with a pair of black ankle wedge booties. I let my hair dry into its natural curls and grabbed my designer hand bag and my keys to my new car that I compelled the car dealer to give to me. It's a sliver Audi.

I drive up to the school and parked in front of the school. I walked into the main office and compel the secretary to enroll me into the school.

"Hello, I'm Veronica Salvatore"I tell the secretary

"Veronica Saalllvaatore...Im sorry but you don't have your transcripts from your last high school to be put in this school."She informs me

I sigh hanging my head low and I look back up at the secretary in the eye and compel her "You should look again, I think you have everything you need there"

The woman looked stunned for a moment then looked at the paper and smiled "Yes im sorry about that let me print out your schedule"

I smile at her "Thank you"

She told me to wait outside for the principal with another new girl.

"Hi I'm Alison" The tall pretty burnet says

I smile "Veronica but most people call me Ronnie, you nervous?"

"That obvious "Alison blushes

"Not really but so am I" I smirk lightly "But I'm a very good actress"

"So where did you move from?" Alison asks

"Beverly Hills" I lie "You?"

"San Francisco, actually- " Alison was interrupted by her phone ringing and she sighs "Mom three calls on my first day is a little over doing it" I see her place her phone between her shoulder and cheek looking through her bag "Everything except a pen, Oh My God I didn't actually bring a pen"

I give her a small nudge as she looks up at me questioning, I nod towards to the principal who was making his way to us.

"Ok Mom I gotta go bye" Alison said hanging up the phone.

"Sorry to keep you ladies waiting" The principal told us as we walked entering the school"So you were saying the San Francisco isn't where you grew up?"

"No but we lived there for a little over a year than usual with my family" Alison answers

"And you Veronica?" He asks

"I moved to Beacon Hills for personal reasons" I lie once again, I was brought here against my will.

"Well I hope Beacon Hills is the last stop for you girls for a while" The principal said

I smiled at him appreciative. He opens the door and I take a deep breath plaster a smile on my face and strut in with my head held high

"Class this is our new students Alison and Veronica Salvatore" The principal says and I give the class a wave "Please do your best to make them feel welcomed"

He leaves and we're left to find an empty seat and to our lucky there was two empty ones next to each other.

I walk over to one and put my bag on the floor taking out a pen and notebook. I look to my left to Alison and saw the boy in front of us give her a pen.

"Thanks" Alison whispers to the boy

I raise an eyebrow to her and nudge her softly. She looks up at me with questioning look I nod towards him and she looks down blushing.

I wiggle my eyebrows at her giggling quietly at her.

"We'll begin with Kafka metamorphosis" The teacher said"On page 133"

I look forward and pay attention to the class.

The bell rings and we scurry out of there and I let out a sigh.

"Thank God that's over" I say walking next to Alison turns out our lockers are next to each other.

I open it and put my books in there and I notice that Alison starts to eye the boy in English class next to a boy with a buzz cut.

"Hmm he reminds me of a puppy" I comment

"Veronica loving the shoes " Lydia says startling us

"Hey Lydia and thanks love the skirt" I say

Lydia smiles content and turns to Alison "That jacket is absolutely killer where'd you get?"

"uh my mom was a buyer from a boutique in San Fransisco" Alison says looking down on her jacket

"You two are my new best friends" Lydia comments

A blonde guy comes up from behind her and kisses her

"This is my boyfriend Jackson, Jackson these are the new girls Veronica and Alison" Lydia says pointing to us

"Hey" I say smirking lightly, he is cute but Jeremy cuter.

"So this weekend there is a party" Lydia asks leaning against Jackson

"A party?" Alison echos

"Yeah Friday night, you guys should come" Jackson says wrapping his arm around Lydia

Alison shakes her head "Oh No I'm sorry Friday's are family nights"

"Well I'm in" I say closing my locker

"Great" Lydia nods happily

"Are you sure? I mean everyone is going after the scrimmage" Jackson asks Alison as me and Lydia talk

"You mean like football?" I ask

Both Lydia and Jackson start to laugh

"Football is a joke here" Jackson says " The sport is lacrosse. we've won state championship four years in a row"

"Thanks to a certain team captain" Lydia boost running her fingers through Jackson's hair

"We have practice in a few minutes that is if you wanna come and see"Jackson says

I nod "Yeah, I've never seen Lacrosse"

"Uh actually I -"Alison starts

"Perfect you're both coming" Lydia says grabbing me which caused me to grab Alison.

We walked onto the field and sat down at where the bleachers where stationed

I sat in between the both of them and say both the boy with the buzz cut and puppy dog.

I tap on Alison's shoulder causing her to look at me.

"Lover Boy coming in at 10 o'clock" I say smugly

Alison turns and smiles shyly at him. "Hey Lydia, Who's that?"

"Him, hmm I don't know" Lydia answers and starts to look a bit suspicious "Why?"

I smirk "Yeah, Alison. Why?"

Alison blushes "He's just in my English class"

I purse out my lips give out an innocent look "Is that all, Alison?"

Alison just nods looking on to the field embarrassed

"Ok" I mutter looking on the field and see Alison's crush in the goal.

I see him take a hit in the face and winced a bit as he got hurt. He lays there for a second and gets back as I see him grip the Lacrosse stick. I study his features as his face consumes in shock as he catches the ball thrown at him. He catches another and then another.

"He seems good" Alison comments

"Very good" Lydia agrees

"Hmm" was all I said

In the corner of my eye I see Jackson run up and I can see his veins popping as he throws the ball hard. I look at Scott's reaction but for a second I saw his eye flash gold momentarily as he catches the ball gleefully. My mind flashes to the first time Tyler shifted on the full moon.

Everyone stands up cheering as where I was just sitting trying to figure out what he is. As all three of us walk down the steps of the bleachers, I saw him and his friend with the buzz cut talking about going to the woods later. I see them changed out of their uniforms as they walk to some Jeep.

"Hey, I'll see you two tomorrow" I say turning to the Strawberry blonde and the brunet.

"Ok, Bye Veronica" Lydia says walking to her car.

"There is my dad" Alison said pointing to a red SUV that had an attractive older male "I'll see you tomorrow, bye"

"Bye" I say waving

I get in my car and discreetly follow them as best I could. I make sure I make a certain distance so they know they aren't being followed. I know I'm taking the whole 'lets-find-out-what-the-kid-is' but I don't like being kept in the dark for so long.

I brush my hair over my ear and listen in the conversation as the cross the river.

"I don't know what it is" Puppy dog said "Like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball, And that's not the only weird thing I hear things I should be able to hear, smell things"

I swiftly cross the river at ease without attracting any noise.

"Smell things like what?" Buzz cut questions

"Like the mint mojito in your pocket" Puppy dog answers

"So all this started with a bite" Buzz cut replies

My ears perk up at that, a bite?

"Yeah, is it like some kind of infection like my body is flooding with adrenaline like I'm going into shock or something" Puppy dog whine

"I think I actually heard of this. Its a specific kind of infection" Buzz cut says

"Are you serious" I hear puppy dog go to a stop

"Yeah its called Lycanthropy" Buzz cut answers

"What is that? Is that bad" Puppy dog answers asks

"Oh yeah its the worst coming only once a month" Buzz cut says

"Once a month" I can hear puppy dog panicking

"On a full moon" Buzz cut then proceeds to playfully howl "Hey you're the one that said you heard a wolf howling"

"Stop it you guys there can seriously be something wrong with me" he whines

"I know you're a werewolf Roar" Buzz cut tease "Obviously I'm kidding but if you find me trying to melt all the silver I can find it's because Friday's the full moon"

'Crap' I think. It had to be werewolf, he could kill me with a single bite.

I watch as the boy with shaggy hair or as I call him Puppy dog crouch down looking through leaves "I could've sworn this is where the body was, where the deer came in. where I dropped my inhaler''

"Maybe the killer moved the body" Buzz cut points out

"Yeah well lets hope he left the inhaler because that thing cost 80 bucks" Puppy dog says

I watch as boy with the buzz cut awkwardly tries to point out the brooding man with the leather jacket.

"What are you doing here? Huh? This is private property" The man says walking towards them

Buzz cut spoke up "Uh Sorry man, we didn't know''

I just them to leave so I can get out the woods fast, werewolves its always, werewolves.

"Yeah, we were just ... looking for something but... Uh forget it" Puppy dog eyes says nervously

I watch from behind a tree as the mysterious man takes out a red object and chucks it at the poor boy. Derek looks around the woods searching for something most likely, he sensed me, so that means he is also a wolf. Silas is a little bitch, doing this to me.

"Alright I gotta go to work" I let out a deep breath in relief as puppy dog started to talk again meaning that creeper guy left but then again I'm being creepy stalking two obviously painfully losers of the school. But! I need to know about this so I can protect my self, so there is my excuse.

I have to look after myself.

"Dude that was Derek Hale. You remember, right? He's only like a few years older than us." I can hear buzz cut say

"Remember what?" Puppy dog you just read my mind.

"His family? They all burned to death in a fire like, ten years ago" Buzz cut boy says

"I wonder what he's doing back" I look to see the boys walk away.

Thank god that's over, I run back to my Audi and I open the door.

"Veronica?" I hear some call out

I turn to see the two boys

"Oh Hi..."I trail off

"Oh I'm Stiles" The buzz cut boy said and points to puppy dog "That's Scott"

"Well you know I'm veronica but most people call me Ronnie" I say smiling at them

"So, what are you doing out here?" Stiles asks awkwardly rubbing his neck

"Its kind of embarrassing" I say

"Really?" Stiles asks

"Yeah Uh I kind of got lost. Yea I got lost you know being new and all" I say trying to rack out a lie but with full confidence

If they are werewolves, I need to be careful around them.

"Oh maybe we can help" Stiles says

"Uh Stiles I have to go, I'll see you around" Scott says

"Yeah man, see ya" Stiles says as Scott gets on his bike and pedals away

I tsk and walked up to Stiles "Well maybe YOU can help me"

"R-r-really? H-How?" Stiles stutters clearing his throat

I stepped closer to him and looked him in the eye as I compelled him "Don't scream, it won't hurt "

I move my head to his neck and sniffed. His scent through me off, it was intoxicating. I couldn't hurt him, I don't know why. I just can't bite him. And I don't know why, I hate it.

I sigh and step back "God, I can't do this, You will forget this ever happened I got lost and you gave me directions to get back. That's all"

I got in my car and drove off. I was at the edge of the town almost crossing into the next town, I was walking down the middle of the road, I crouched down and put my hand on the street and closed my eyes, taking in a deep breathe and using all of my senses. I opened my eyes slowly and smirked.

A car come to a stop when the driver stopped a gorgeous young unconscious woman aka me.

"Oh my god" I hear a whisper, it was a male "Are you ok?" maybe in his late 20s early 30s "Hold on I'm going to go call 911"

He turned his back on me, mistake number 1. I was behind him as he turned and jumped in surprise "Wha?"

"Don't scream, this will hurt" I smile innocently and bit into his neck.

Oh yeah what a day

* * *

xXbriannaXx **No she is the only vampire in Beacon Hills unless she decides to turn someone which will be unlikely since the newbie wont have a daylight ring. **

**Thank you for those who commented and sorry if this was delayed my mom finally payed for the internet, yaaayyy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or the Vampire Diaries, if I did #Sterek and #Klaroline**

**~Adriana**


End file.
